


Day 14- Cross-Sections

by Broken_Clover



Series: Goretober 2018 [14]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Body Modification, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dissection, Gen, Pre-Canon, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: It's for the good of society, Asuka tells himself. Even if Frederick will never forgive him.





	Day 14- Cross-Sections

“As you can see, team six has been working on the newest system studies. Of course, you could read their reports, but I feel it’s far more fascinating to personally view it.”

Snapping on a pair of gloves, Asuka retrieved a large petri dish of what appeared to be a very large slab of meat. When he was sure that the small group in front of him was watching with rapt attention, he began pointing to the shapes within it.

“We took a cross-section of the left leg. Even from a cursory look, you can see that the muscle fibers are incredibly developed, far beyond the sorts of records that currently exist. Even steroids aren’t able to match the results we’ve seen so far.”

“Wow!” One of them spoke up, eyes shining. “Dr. Kreutz, we had no idea just what the levels of physical development had gotten to!”

“I know. You all have been very focused on the digestive system, so this is outside your general range of study. On that note, anything new?”

“Not much, sir.” Another shook his head. “It’s all hyperdeveloped, exactly as you theorized. The system excels at retrieving nutrients, to the point where it can sustain itself on very minor amounts of food. The acid is incredibly powerful, theoretically capable of dissolving almost any substance, but the digestive tract is reinforced, so it hardly matters!”

“Interesting…well, the purpose of a Gear is to surpass human limitations. Though I do imagine that the systems will grow more efficient with time. The prototype may seem efficient, but it still has some drawbacks. The metabolism works a bit too quickly, so it will need to eat more frequently.”

A small chorus of murmurs passed through the white-coated group. While they spoke, Asuka picked up another petri dish, slightly smaller than the last one.

“This one was retrieved from the right forearm. As you can see, the fibers are also highly developed. Even the bones have been thickened and fortified in order to compensate for it.”

Someone pointed to a deep red mark within the meat. “What is that?”

“One of the arteries. Along with the bones for structure, the circulatory system has evolved to compensate for the enhanced musculature. A Gear can run further, faster, and longer than any human, so every part of the body needs to support that.

Do you have any questions?”

A hand shot up. “You said these are cross-sections, how is the prototype? Is it incapacitated now because you’ve removed its limbs?”

Asuka tutted, shaking his head. “The prototype’s regenerative abilities are astounding, and more than enough to compensate. It did take a bit of adjustment to ensure that both limbs re-fused to the body properly, but everything healed within a matter of hours.”

“Dr. Kreutz, sir?” Another person spoke up. “I can’t see it very well, but the skin appears…red? And why is it so shiny?”

Asuka pointed to the questioner. “A very good question. Your division has yet to see the prototype in person, haven’t you?”

“W-well yes, sir, but-”

“Come with me, gentlemen.” He put down the petri dish and began walking, gesturing for them to follow.

Without any more words being passed, the group left the room and ventured down the snaking hallways. Asuka moved quickly, as though excited by the prospect. A few researchers offered nods or smiles as he passed, but he kept his vision firmly forward.

As they approached a large metal door, Asuka turned back to the group. “The prototype is drugged and docile right now, but I still advise only a short visit. It can sense everyone’s presence.”

He slid a card through the reader, making the door click and swish open. The room on the other side possessed the same sterile whiteness as the rest of the building, but the center of it was dominated by a large device of glass and metal that not only matched the room’s height but continued to spider outwards across the floor and ceiling with various cables, tubes, and monitors.

“Wow…”

“I didn’t realize just how big it would be in person…”

“Are those…claws?!”

“Dr. Kreutz, are you sure it’s safe?”

Asuka chuckled softly. “Yes, don’t worry. He won’t be waking up anytime soon.”

With their fears dispelled, the group broke up and wandered around the large glass tube, staring with curiosity and intrigue. Though the creature inside was motionless, floating within the bluish fluid and covered in various sensors, it still cut an imposing figure. Blood-colored scales shimmered on a tall and heavily-muscled body, with both knife-sharp claws and jagged teeth visible and prominent.

“It’s beautiful, sir…”

“Truly, the next step in human innovation!”

The group continued to eagerly gawk, until Asuka motioned for them all to leave.

“I know it’s an impressive sight, but it’s best if you return to your workspaces.” With a bit of reluctance, they obliged. “I’m just going to lock things up, I will be with you momentarily.”

When he was finally alone, Asuka looked up at the tube with an almost wistful smile.

“You’re doing us all a great service, Frederick. I don’t know if you’ll ever forgive me for this, but the results of this project are going to change the world forever…”

The figure in the tube offered no reply, merely remaining still. Asuka glanced over the terminals, and, finding nothing of concern, turned and walked towards the door.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Frederick.” Asuka closed the door, plunging the room into silent darkness.

Suddenly, a clawed fist rammed through the glass wall. Alarms began to frantically blare, and a pair of glowing yellow eyes snapped open.


End file.
